The Crocus
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: Lovino and Matthew are workers in a brothel in order to save their brothers. Ludwig is there as a favor and Ivan's wife ran off with a new lover. Everyone has there reasons to be at The Crocus. Russia/Canada Germany/Lovino Turkey/Greece
1. Meet the Owners

The dark under belly and creatures of the night. The sick thoughts you dare not think and the impulses you hide. There are places where one doesn't have to hold back as long as they have the coin for it. How much would you pain for one night where you also can be one with the creatures of the night. How much would you pay for a night of fun and bliss where when you're done you can return to the life you live everyday without anyone having to know.

Now what if you're classier then that sort of dark under belly fun? What if you're a noble man or some sort of lord? Your spotless reputation couldn't use that type of scandal. Oh no, the last thing you need is to be spotted with some sort of whore on the street, or leaving a cheap hotel. Besides, something so cheap isn't in your taste. You're a noble man, a lord, a duke, something high up on the social food chain. You have more coin to spare.

That's when places like "The Crocus" came into play. The Crocus was a secret brothel made for those who wished to keep their little _past time_ a secret from those poking their heads around. For those looking in on the outside saw nothing but a high end hotel and elegant restaurant. But for those who knew the secret word it was a place of pleasures.

The Crocus was run by two handsome men from an eastern country who claimed to be brothers. The staff came from a wide range of places. Each had something that contributed to both the dark side and the good side of The Crocus. Each one of the workers could either cook, clean, or do other work around the hotel or the restaurant.

On this cold rainy afternoon work was slow. With the chilling harsh weather they were lucky to get even a traveler hoping to stay the night in the hotel. The two owners sat in expensive leather chairs staring at out at the streets. "If this weather doesn't improve soon we can say good bye to that fellow you said would be coming today, what was the bastard's name again?" The eldest brother said, itching his bearded face.

The younger brother gave a tired worn out sigh. "Not even rain will keep him away. You've met his sister, the one woman you never could have, and he's came here plenty times before. How can you not remember?" He asked and smiled softly. The eldest brother smirked and a dreamy look came in his eyes.

"Elizaveta, I didn't even know she had a brother."

"Not by blood. She married one of his brothers, a duke of some sort, Roderich I believe his name was. The fellow coming in is the youngest, Ludwig. Both he and his brother Gilbert are regulars; they help break in the tougher whores," He said and stood from his chair. His brother looked at him sighing lazily.

"Is he coming to help with that brat you hired?"

"Of course, and the best part is, Ludwig is willing to pay good coin for this boy. It's a win-win for the both of us," He said heading for the stairs. He took a few steps up them before turning to his so called brother with a smile. "We have time before he arrives, why don't you come to bed."

"Each time you tempt me like that it makes it harder to keep up this shitty brother act. Go on without me, I'll be there shortly," He said standing from his chair and giving one last look out the window. The rain was coming down thicker and harder than before. But despite the thickness of the icy rain there was a tall figure with wide set shoulders heading straight for the door.

The man came inside, slipping off his massive coat and handing it to one of the workers standing nearby. The man looked at him with cold eyes and an air of sadness around him. He used to be a regular until he fell in love and got married. News in these parts traveled fast and they said that his wife had left him in the middle of the night with a former lover.

"Sadiq, it's been too long," He said smiling sweetly. Sadiq nodded his head and waved his hand over at the chairs. The tall man sat and formally crossed his legs as he waited for one of the workers to bring him a drink. "Listen my friend, we both know what I'm here for. So let's skip all the formalities and get down to the real dirt. Rumor has it that your little place has taken on a few new members, virgins to be exact; I wish to see them."

"Of course, Ivan, but I'm afraid one of them is already spoken for, but I can show the few others we have. I think one of them will be the most suited for your taste," Sadiq said and ordered one of his workers to line up the whores; the few virgin ones they had left.

They lined up, just four of them, three girls, and a boy. The first girl was a tiny thing with short blond hair and big round eyes. Ivan walked past her as if she were just air in the room. The second girl was also a tiny thing with smooth tan skin and long dark hair. The last girl began to get nervous that she would be picked by such a scary looking man.

All the ladies were skipped and they gave sighs of relief. Their heads then turned to the boy at the end of the line. They looked at him sadly but they were thankful it was him and not them. "What's your name?" Ivan asked and the boy looked up at him. His eyes were a deep blue; they looked as if they could be purple.

"Matthew," He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Ivan gave a nod toward Sadiq and the two men walked to the office to talk about price. The girls left and wished Matthew luck, but their words were empty and they quickly darted upstairs.

Sadiq sat behind a desk and Ivan stood in front of him. "If you like, we can set up a meeting to see if he's to your liking. You can look all you want, you just can't touch. After that we can make a final decision. How does that sound?"

"I like the sound of that very much. Can we set this up now, I'm afraid I won't have time any other day this week. I promised my sister I would be the best man in her wedding."

"Of course Ivan, you are an important client after all. Have Matthew show you to his room, if the room isn't to your liking just have one of the servants find me or my brother," Sadiq said and stood from his chair. He walked Ivan out into the lobby and placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Try not to mess this up kid," He warned.

By now his younger brother had returned downstairs, clearly angry that Sadiq hadn't come to bed. He then saw Matthew and Ivan walking up the stairs. "Sadiq! What's going on?" He snapped. Sadiq smiled at him and cupped his cheek in his hand.

"Relax Heracles. It's just a meeting between the two. I'm ready to go to bed if you are."

"No forget it! Ludwig will be here soon and with money like that coming in to lend a helping hand I would rather not keep him waiting!" He said and walked past him. Sadiq rolled his eyes and returned to sitting in the chair by the window. Heracles paced in front of the door and looked over at the time with a huff. "He should be here by now!" He said.

Sadiq smirked and stood, taking Heracles by his waist and pulled him close. Heracles glared at him but didn't fight against being held so closely. Sadiq then kissed him, his hands moving to give the other's ass a tight squeeze. The door opened and Ludwig cleared his throat. Heracles pushed the other man away and stared at Ludwig with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, but I do believe you knew I was coming. Now, if your little love fest is over with, can we get down to work? I have a lot of things to do today," Ludwig said removing his coat and hat. One of the servants took them from him and darted off.

"Of c-course, I do apologize."

"Don't bother, I always had a feeling the two of you weren't brothers. Now, will you please just take me to see this new worker you're having so much trouble with?" Ludwig demanded and Heracles nodded and started to lead the way. Sadiq sighed and followed at his side.

Heracles stopped outside the door and turned to Ludwig. "Just a warning, he has a short fuse. Try not to mention his brother," Heracles warned.

"You told me all this in your letter and I told you that I can handle myself," Ludwig said and Heracles opened the door. Right as he did a lamp came flying pass them. They dodged and stared inside. An Italian stood rather unhappy, out of breath from screaming cuss word and insults. Ludwig gave a dry laugh, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Lovino?"

"Fuck you!" Lovino yelled and looked around for something else to throw.

"You two know each other?" Sadiq asked, staring at the German with curiosity. Ludwig smirked softly.

"I guess you can say that, and if you think I'm going to change my mind just because I know him, you're wrong. That's exactly why I want him," He told them and they didn't question him further. Lovino yelled at them in Italian before Ludwig walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone so this is the fic that won the poll. I hope it's to your liking. <em>

_A few things you might want to know about this fic is I picked the owners of it at random .So that's why of all the people it could have been its Turkey and Greece. I have no clue why I made them secret lovers. But the name of the brothel is actually a type of Greek flower. _

_As for the girls that where shown, they can be whoever you want, Lichtenstein and Seychelles if you want them to be, not like it matters._

_Also in this fic Austria, Prussia, and Germany are all brothers. Normally I make Austria their cousin but not this time. Also I have a new poll up, it's not related to this fic but I would like it a lot if everyone could vote. _

_Thank you for reading_

* * *

><p><strong>* Edited 116/2012 by Mrsgaarayaoilover1995**


	2. Meet the Clients

Sitting in a chair across from the tall broad shouldered man, Matthew fidgeted nervously, watching him drink vodka straight up. Ivan looked down at him with icy cold eyes which sent a shiver up the curly blonde's spine. Matthew didn't know if he should talk or just keep quiet. "How old are you?" He asked, setting down his drink. Matthew's mouth went dry.

He was always told to look his client in the face when he talked to them but he never realized how hard that would be. "I'm nineteen," Matthew squeaked, his voice cracking due to his restless nerves. Ivan gave a small laugh and took another swallow of his drink.

"How does someone reach nineteen, in this day and age, without being sexually active?" Ivan asked smirking. Matthew blushed darkly and looked down at his hands. Ivan refilled his glass. Still smirking softly as he drank. "Would you like to try a drink?" Ivan held out his glass.

Matthew had never drank before and he had no interest in the strong smelling drink, but the fear of upsetting both Ivan and Sadiq caused him to reach out and take the glass. He held it in his hands and stared down at it. Taking a breath he quickly took a swallow and started coughing. Smiling cheerfully Ivan took the glass before any of his drink could be spilled.

"Burns the first time you drink it but after a while you get used it, but you don't seem like the vodka type, I bet you would like some champagne or something sweeter, da."

"I'm sorry," Matthew was able to whisper out after he finished coughing.

"Don't be sorry. You couldn't handle the drink, no shame in that. But we should get down to business; I would like to know more about you." Ivan took a drink. He set the glass down and rested his arms on the side of his chair. Matthew felt his whole mouth go dry, he had no idea what to say. "Having this sort of job is going to be hard if you are too shy to even look me in the eye. Relax, I'm not going to touch you, I just want to talk for right now."

"Sorry sir…"

"Call me Ivan. Now, why don't you start by telling me what you like?"

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked shyly, he felt like he was messing this up, but Ivan just smiled at him softly and took a drink.

"I don't mean anything sexual. I just want to know more about you before I invest my money. You see I don't just fuck whores, I like to know who they are as a person, I'm a fool for acting like that but it's how I work," Ivan told him and Matthew nodded.

He bit down on his lip and wondered about what it was he did like. "I love to read and cook," Matthew finally said and started to relax.

"There we go, now tell me more."

~Meanwhile~

Lovino glared at the German, all the hate in the world was there, bubbling in his eyes. Ludwig just stood there with the door closed behind his back, his fingers slipped into his pocket and he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, as if being here meant nothing. With a sigh he put the watch away and took a step towards the Italian.

"Stay away from me! Don't even think about touch me you filthy fucker!"

"I'm not going to touch you, in fact I would cut off my own hand before it would go anywhere near you. Don't flatter yourself," Ludwig said**. **Ludwig was a strong man, with big powerful arms, and a wide chest. He could easily over power the Italian if he got angry enough. Lovino knew this yet his temper didn't allow his mouth to stay closed.

His face turned all red and he realized that he was out of things he could throw. "You're the one who should be flattered! Flattered that I actually have air to spare in order to insult and hate you! I normally wouldn't waste my breath on low life like you," He hissed. Ludwig walked up to him, Lovino took a few steps back but he hit the wall.

"Low life…I will not have some stupid whore tell me I'm a low life. Listen here Lovino; I'm not going to take your shit, and I'm here because I care for Feliciano. If anything where to happen to you it would destroy him. But you need to understand that you are not top dog, you are lower than me, and you are lower than dirt. Don't you dare think that I won't just serve you to the dogs? It is better that I'm here then my brother."

Lovino went silent, back when he and his brother worked as servants, when they were just kids, Gilbert used to harass them. With Feliciano it was just harmless teasing words, but when it came to Lovino, Gilbert was fully determined to bed him. Lovino's shock then turned to rage. "How do you two even know about me being here? They never told you it was me did they?"

"That's not important. What I want to know is how you got here in the first place."

"I didn't know it was a fucking whore house…I thought it was just a hotel and I just wanted a job. They said they would pay the doctors for my services, they never said anything about sleeping with people. To make matters worse they know… they know…" Lovino stopped and looked away. He didn't want to have to finish that sentence.

"To make matters worse they know you're a virgin." Ludwig laughed dryly. "Who have you been saving yourself for? Please don't tell me it was our cook, Antonio, you had a crush on."

"Shut up! A pig like you would never understand."

"A pig like me wouldn't be saving myself for a married man. You know that stupid bastard is too loyal and loving to his wife. He would never risk his marriage to her for you. You saved your virginity for nothing but one-sided love."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear it!" He screeched and covered his ears like a child. Ludwig rolled his eyes before he grabbed the Italian by the wrists, pinning them above his head.

_I have nothing really to say except for please leave a review_

_And happy weekend people.  
><em> 


	3. Meet the Nobels

Ludwig glared at the Italian. Lovino glared back but the fear was clear to see in his eyes. As much as he put up a tough front, he was just as timid and weak as his brother. "If you won't play nicely then I'll leave you for someone else…and believe me they won't treat you as kindly as I am now. What do you say? Will you accept my help?" Ludwig asked and released his wrists.

Lovino looked down, his pride didn't want help, but he knew that he needed help. He was in over his head and he was drowning in this mess he got himself into. "You're not going to try to have sex with me are you?" His voice cracked and his face turned red. He would never admit it to anyone but Ludwig terrified him.

The German smiled coldly at him. "No sex. So will you accept my help?" He asked holding out his hand to the other to shake.

"What would you want in return?" Lovino looked at him. After getting in this ordeal he wanted to make sure he wasn't about to get himself into a even worst situation, but at this point he didn't see how it could get any worst. Ludwig took Lovino's chin between his finger and his thumb and forced him to look at him. Lovino pressed closer to the wall, hoping that he would sink in and disappear; he couldn't stand having to look at those blue wicked eyes.

His finger nails dug into the purple floral wall paper as an evil smirk came across Ludwig's face. "You'll find out during my next visit." He said into his ear. Lovino could feel his sick crawl with disgust and he turned away with a scowl. Ludwig caressed his cheek with the back of his hand and walked out of the room. Sinking to the floor Lovino cursed silently and felt a lump come into his throat as he fought back tears.

He couldn't believe the hell he had gotten himself into. He was drowning, unable to reach the surface to breath, and he had to take the first hand that offered him help. He no longer could fight the tears and they flowed openly down his face as he sobbed into his hands. Just what was going to happen to him? He didn't know all he knew was he was in trouble.

~Meanwhile~

Matthew was talking away, completely relaxed now with the frightfully tall man. When he realized how much he had been talk he quickly stopped and blushed. "Well…uh…what about you?"

"I like vodka that's the most you need to know about me. But seeing that it's a little stronger for a tiny little flower like yourself, why don't I have one of the servants bring us some champagne." Ivan went to the door and waved down one of the other servants and ordered a bottle of the best champagne The Crocus had to offer. The servant moved quickly and brought back a bottle.

She handed it over and gave a small bow before darting off like a timid mouse. Ivan returned to the room and sat next to the little blond. Matthew blushed and looked down as the larger man filled his glass and handed it to him. "Drink." He said but it came out sounding more like a command, a command that Matthew was quick to obey.

He sipped the drink and gave a sigh, it was so much better than the harsh bitter flavor of vodka and it didn't have the nasty burn as it slid smoothly down his throat. Ivan smiled at him and pored himself a glass. He took a sip and set the glass back down on the table never to touch it again. "Far too sweet for my liking, but then again your sweet and your exactly what I enjoy." Ivan told him as he ran the tip of his finger around the lip of the glass.

Matthew blushed and kept sipping at his drink until there was nothing left in it. Ivan refilled his glass and leaned in close to him. "What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?" He asked and inched closer. Matthew's eyes got wide and his whole face got wide but he stayed still. Right then the door opened and Heracles came inside. Matthew looked over at him feeling both thankful and surprisingly a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I do believe that your time is up. Come into the office we can talk further there." He said and walked out. Ivan stood and took Matthew's chin between his finger and his thumb. He gazed at him for just a second before walking out the door. Matthew's heart had never beat as fast as it was beating now. He could still feel Ivan's touch long after he disappeared down the hallway.

~Meanwhile~

The two noble men followed Heracles into the office where they found the Turkish man already sitting at the desk. He waved his hand to the fine leather seats before him but both of the men refused to sit. "I have the paperwork ready. I just want to make sure that you gentlemen understand the price of having these servants be privately yours. Especially you Mr. Braginski, young Matthew has caught the eye of a couple other lords, and one man who owns a cigar company, but he could never afford the price tag on that boy."

Ivan nodded his head, he had plenty of extra cash to spare, lucky for him his wife left without taking a single coin with her. Without saying a single word he signed the papers and smirked and a servant handed him his coat. "Well I'll be back to see him very soon." He said slipping on his coat and walked out the door.

Heracles sat on the side of the desk, he and Sadiq made eye contact then they both turned to the German. "We hope you don't take this personally but we wish to ask you a few questions about your pervious relationship with Lovino. I'd normally wouldn't be so forward like this, but we're you two by change lovers before this?"

"What?" Ludwig looked ready to snap their necks. He and Lovino, lovers? How in the hell did they think that by looking at them. They hated each other with a heat and sickness strong enough to cause the black plague to swift the nation in a black cloud of death. "We were no such thing. He was a servant back when we were just sniffling children. We hate each other."

That caught their interest. Sadiq lifted an eyebrow curiously; he looked at him lover to see if he thought the same. "If you hate him then why do you wish to spend such large sums of money on him? That's rather odd." Sadiq said folding his hands in front of his face to hide the smirk that was crawly wickedly across his smug arrogant face.

Ludwig gave a cold smile and chose this moment to take a seat. "I don't have to like that little fuck to screw the hell out of him now do I. Let's face it the bastard is rather…attractive and I've always liked a odd challenge."

"Challenge? What do you mean by that, he's works for us, you'll get laid." Heracles said.

"That's where you're wrong. Lovino isn't one to spread his legs so easily, he won't go down without putting up a hell of a fight."

"You do know we don't allow our clients to harm our workers." Sadiq warned glaring him down, bruised and battered workers was bad for business and they weren't shady enough to have to sink that low.

Ludwig held his hand up to keep him from speaking further about it. "I have no intention on harming the brat, hurting him will get me nothing. I will play on his weakness and get him to submit to me willingly." Ludwig said and laughed once. The two owners raised their eyebrows and said nothing. They allowed Ludwig to sign the papers and leave. For some reason or another they actually felt bad for poor Lovino.

…

_Sorry this chapter took so long to get written I just was kinda down and didn't feel up to writing it. But now life is beautiful and bright. And if people are wondering where the hell this story is going I'm going to be perfectly honest with you and say that I have no idea_

_I make this shit up as I go. I let curtain things inspire me and give me new and interesting ideas. This chapter was thanks to Lady GaGa's song called Scheiße. Please leave a review and give me your honest opinion on this. Oh and if anyone as any ideas on things that can happen or more on Ludwig's role please feel free to tell me. I can't make up my mind if I want him to be a good guy who acts bad or actually an actual bad guy._ _Oh and don't forget to vote in the poll. Thanks everyone! I love you all!_


	4. Lovino meets Matthew

Lovino sat at the table his face pressing firmly on the red colored wood staring at his glass of red wine. A rosy flushed color had filled his cheeks from one to many drinks. He faintly heard someone else walk into the room, not being allowed to help himself to the wine he quickly turned around to see just who had caught him. A quiet looking blond stared at him and he sighed. "You scared me kid. I thought you were one of the fuckers who run this fucking hell hole." Lovino took his glass and gulped it down.

Matthew stared at him, and took one of the bottles. He sat across from the Italian and drank straight from the bottle. "I'm Matthew." He held out his hand. Lovino stared at it seeing three of them and shakily took it. After shaking hands Lovino refilled his glass and drank it down quickly.

"I'm Lov—ino and I….had too much wine! But fuck it! I'm going to drink until I pass out or puke. So kid…Madison right…what brings you to the wine cellar…thingy." Lovino slurred and slumped over the table.

Matthew took and another drink and started to wonder what had Lovino so upset. His father was a drunk and he had a feeling Lovino wasn't one who drank just to be drunk; he was drinking to feel better or numb. "I…nervous so I just wanted a little something to help loosen me up, why…if you don't mind me asking, why are you down here."

Lovino smashed his glass on the floor and laughed. "Someone from my past, a fucking German at that, is hiring me. Bastard…I don't fucking trust that bastard." Lovino snarled and looked to see that his bottle was empty, he was still thirsty. He tried to stand to grab another but the room started spinning like a Mary-go-round and he collapsed without taking a single step. Matthew squeaked and quickly went to help him.

He helped Lovino into his chair and returned to his own. Matthew took a drink but stared a Lovino as a reminder not to drink too much. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you think he's going to…to…"

"Force me…knowing that fuck face, he just might. Fucker using me as a replacement…if he fucks me he's not really fucking me."

"Who is he…umm…f-f-fucking then?"

"My little brother…the bastard was in love with him when they were just little brats. Followed him like a dreamy eyed puppy, giving him flowers he picked, sneaking him sweets, holding his hand when Feli got scared, fighting the fake monsters under the bed for him. And what the fuck did I fucking get! I got fucking nothing just this curse…being a damn virgin…saving it for a married man who would never bed me."

Matthew said nothing and decided to push the bottle to the side. Lovino's outburst was followed by a strange awkward silence that lasted for what seemed like hours. "So why do you work here?" Matthew asked his curiosity getting the better of him. Lovino then glared at him, though he was struggling to figure out which Matthew was the real one.

"Why should I tell you? Why do you fucking want to know anyway Margret…your name was Margret right?"

"I'm a boy…and I told you my name is Matthew. And I just wanted to know so I could feel a little better about myself, if I just find someone who's here because of something they didn't even get themselves involved in." He fiddled his thumbs together and Lovino grumbled and face planted the table.

"My brother…he's really sick…and there's no way I could afford the medicine he needs or the doctors. As long as I work here they'll pay the bills and make sure he gets better. I would never forgive myself if I didn't try everything in my power to make him better, if he died because…because I didn't do everything I could." Lovino covered his face and didn't see the depressed look that crossed Matthew's face.

Matthew could feel a lump form in his throat. He fought back a sob and started to speak. "You're a good big brother…he's lucky to have you. I'm here also because of my brother. The guys who run this place own another place…people go there to gamble and drink and met beautiful woman. My older brother went there all the time, blowing money he didn't have there and when they sent people to get the money he owed them…he sold me out…after he had me sent here he quickly fled the country. He left me to pay for what he owes."

Lovino looked up and watched as the blond, whose name kept slipping out of his head like water between his fingers, cry. He felt like he should say something, but Lovino was never one to comfort others. He always got his words wrong and always said the wrong thing. He usually made things ten times worst then before. In his drunken state Lovino couldn't help but to ask one thing. "Why don't you just flee? No offence Susan but you don't really have one of those faces that sticks in your head for every long."

Matthew stood and slammed his hands down on the table. He glared at him though teary eyes. "Where would I go? What would I do? I don't have a choice! Once I earn enough to pay them back I'm free to go…I don't want to make things worst then what they already are." With that he took off upstairs for his room.

Lovino sighed and tried to leave for his room but his wobbly legs caved out like his bones where jelly. Drunk and moody he cussed and rolled around before he curled up, wrapping his arms around his legs. He fell asleep right there on the chilly cold ground. The next day Heracles found him there. With a lazy sigh he picked him up and put him to bed and kept that little moment a secret.

…

_So my date had to work late so we're going to go out tomorrow. Life is wonderful and happy so you guys get this kinda sad chapter. You find out their back story, next chapter is going to be Ludwig's first night with Lovino, after that Ivan's first night, then Heracles and Sadiq's back story, then we'll see what happens from there_

_Please review and tell me what you think. Your thoughts are important to me and I love to hear them_


	5. Lovino and Ludwig's first night

A week past and Lovino knew tonight Ludwig was coming, coming to see him. He was terrified, hands shaking, and frozen to the spot where he sat at the end of his bed. His heart was racing inside as he heard footsteps getting closer and closer to his door. The slow, even stride was the walk of a man who has served in some form of military. Ludwig always seemed like a military type. He was so orderly, neat, strong, a total tool at times, but he liked order and his country. It only made sense for those steps to belong to him.

The door to Lovino's room opened and sure enough there in the frame stood that meat headed German. Lovino stared at him for looking at the wall. Ludwig hung his coat on the back of a chair and moved so he was standing in front of him. "Aren't you going to greet me?" Ludwig sneered. Lovino turned away, he felt sick, he hated himself. The German slid off his work jacket and folded it before setting it down on a table. Lovino was trying to get his hands to stop shaking. He didn't want Ludwig to see him scared.

Lovino kept his eyes down and bit the inside of cheek. Ludwig looked over at him before sighing. "You haven't said a single word. That's not like you; you're always screaming and throwing a fit like a bitch. Did you finally lose your voice; well I must say the silence is a nice change. I never was one for noise." Ludwig said, expecting some sort of violent response from the pissy Italian. He was surprised when Lovino kept looking down at the floor, not doing anything.

Getting annoyed and irritated with the whole situation Ludwig took Lovino's chin forcefully between two fingers. "Every time I'm around you I feel angry, like I just want to punch you. You feel the same don't you, you want to hit me right now, but you won't. You're a coward, a scared little child, you're pathetic." He told him before stealing a forceful kiss from his mouth. Lovino's eyes went wide in horror and he tried to pull away. Ludwig pinned him down by his wrists and refused to let go no matter how much Lovino struggled.

Lovino's energy drained and he finally stopped. It was then that Ludwig let him go. "You're a liar…a stupid fucking liar." Lovino said not moving from where he laid on the bed. Ludwig looked over at him giving a sigh.

"I didn't lie to you. I'm not going to have sex with you, but I'm not going to spend all that money on you just to sit in the corner. I'm going to mess with you a little."

"No! No you're not! Don't touch me!" Lovino screamed darting off the bed and smacked him across the face. Ludwig stared at him, his eyes narrowed in for the kill, Lovino glared right back but his hands were shaking. Lovino waited, his breath caught in his throat, he waited for the German to hit him back, and he waited for him to do something. Ludwig cupped Lovino's cheek with the palm of his hand and ran his thumb over his lips.

"I'm doing you a favor, hiring you for my use only, would you rather be passed around like a used toy. Think about that next time you try pulling a stunt like that."

"I didn't ask for this! What have I done to deserve this? Why? Why?" Lovino screeched shaking his head. He fell to his knees and his shoulders started to shake. Ludwig picked him up by his wrists.

"Where's the Lovino I used to know, he wouldn't be falling apart like this? You really changed haven't you."

"The person you used to know didn't care about anyone but himself. All he did was hate everyone around him, he didn't have a single friend, even my own brother didn't want to spend time with me…he would have rather spent it with so. That lonely bitter mean me is dead…and this sobbing useless no good for nothing me is staying. So if you were looking for the fighter I used to be…it's long gone." Lovino smirked and tears started to run down his face.

Ludwig growled and let him go. "Now who's the liar…the fight isn't dead. You still had that spark you had as a child, and it was pretty bold of you to actually hit me. That doesn't sound like dog beaten into submission, it sounds like a caged tiger. Something will set you off, until then you're just a tame little kitten." Ludwig pulled on his coat and went for the door.

Lovino didn't know what came over him but he grabbed Ludwig's sleeve. He wiped his eyes with his other hand and looked up at him. "Where are you going? It'll look strange if you leave so soon." He muttered, clenching the sleeve tighter. Ludwig then grabbed him and spun him around slamming him into the door.

"Then give me one good reason to stay here." Ludwig said. Lovino's head was spinning as he tried to think of something, but all the stress made thinking clearly all that much harder. Lovino felt dizzy and the room kept moving like waves of the Black Sea. "Well I'm waiting." Ludwig hissed low and silently. Lovino clung to his sleeve tighter, anger, fear, and worry all mixing inside his chest.

"Tell me what you want me to do! I'll do it, just don't go out there, don't get me into deeper shit then I already am. Please, if you can't do this for me then you must at least do this for my brother." Lovino begged, the last of his pride finally dying.

"What if I told you that I wanted to sleep with you? What if I did? Would you? The whole reason we set this up was to keep your pathetic virginity intact."Ludwig pulled his hand from his sleeve and threw him onto the bed. Lovino's eyes went wide in horror. Ludwig hated how Lovino's face was so similar to his brother's. Hated how he could be so bitter and now so pitiful when he shared that face. Most of all he hated how he loved the color of Lovino's eyes. A perfect shade of olive green. He hated him for having a certain sex apple that his brother's cuteness was severely missing. He hated Lovino, he just hated him.

Lovino didn't move from the bed. He just stared at the German waiting for him to make a move. Ludwig glared at him and reached for the door knob. "**No**! I'll do it! Just don't go…please!" Lovino yelled. Ludwig sighed and released the door knob and moved to the edge of the bed. With his height and standing the way he was, he towered over the poor Italian like a beast out for blood.

"Would you really give it up for Feliciano?"

"He's the only family I have…I might not always like him…I might think he's an idiot…but he's my brother. You wouldn't understand, you're the little brother, but as his big brother I have to be responsible for him. I'm not going to let him die just because he got sick! So yes, I'm willing to do anything!" Lovino growled and glared at Ludwig.

Ludwig took his cheek in the palm of his hand. Such smooth skin for a man, it wasn't natural. "Sometimes I wonder why I hate you…you care for Feliciano a lot. I'm not going to have sex with you, we had a deal after all, and I just wanted to know how far you would go for him."

Lovino sprung from the bed and stuck Ludwig across the face. "Fucking bastard! Don't toy with me, especially about something like this, don't fucking do it! I hate you! I hate everything about you. I hate that you love my brother, if you didn't love him, I wouldn't have to deal with you!"

"If I didn't love your brother, then you would be fucked, both figuratively and literally. Right now you need me! Once he's better you won't have to deal with me."

"That's a lie…as long as you love him…I'll never see the end of you."

…..

_First of all I wanted to say sorry for updating so late. My computer was having issues. Also sorry again, this chapter wasn't what a few people thought it was going to be. Lovino and Ludwig's side of the story is a messed up one but then again this whole fic is a little messed up. But still sorry that it was a sweet and romantic as people are used to me doing. _

_Please Review. Reviews help motivate me. _


	6. In other news

Hello everyone. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I do plan doing so soon. But I was writing my own piece of work over on . I would love it so much if you guys could go take a look. Its fictionpress, I believe its run by the same people that do . My user-name is still RedEyedGirl100 and if there's any other websites you want to check me out on my user-name never changes, I do this so its easier for you guys to stalk me.

The story title isn't real creative its called Oliver Queen: The Nobles

Its a part of a series I plan on doing. Each of the main characters have some sort of title as there last name. There's Oliver Queen, the villain Noah King, there Jeremy Knight (who is a female to male transgender). I would die from happiness if you guys did read it.

The titles of the stories will start with the star's name and end with The Nobles.

So give it a read pretty please it would make me the happiest person in the world seeing that I want nothing to do with my friends right now. They aren't the people I believed them to be and they did something horrible and I don't want to pick sides but I'm afraid if things keep going like this I am going to have to.

God I thought the drama in my life would end after highschool..


End file.
